You Raise Me Up
by BonneyQ
Summary: "You are too smart for your own good." He told her, proud of her. "Yes. And don't forget it. You shouldn't have encouraged me so much at school, probably." "And miss the result? Never." He leaned and kissed her.
1. You Raise Me Up

**jfangirld asked:** _Thank you ! So I have a prompt about Todomomo, Momo is injured and Shoto is worried and come to visit her in her house ! I hope that you enjoy this little idea ! Keep going you are one of the best fanfiction writer that I know! __️__❤️✨_

**AN:** I hope I did okay! And sorry if there are any typos, I wrote this on my phone! ❤️💙

**#**

**You Raise Me Up**

**#**

Todoroki Shoto rode the elevator up to his girlfriend's apartment with the same expression as always, trying not to worry much but inside he was conflicted.

He had been out taking down a Villain at the other side of the town when he heard his girlfriend had been hurt during her own pursuit of a bad guy. Nothing major, he was assured, but he needed confirmation.

Yaoyorozu Momo had wanted some independence from her parents, after finishing school and even though the apartment had been a gift and she still had a generous bank account because of her family's business, she had a place of her own.

"Todoroki-kun!" The elevator's door opened directly into the apartment and the doorman had called Momo in advance even is Todoroki was allowed to come up at anytime he wanted to. She looked beautiful with her long beautiful dark hair loose, a light pink sweater, shorts and her smile indicated she was happy he was there - good. "What are you doing here? I heard you were quite spectacular today!"

"Thank you." He removed his shoes while she walked his way and he notices she was taking longer than necessary because she was limping slightly and he finally saw the bandage around her right thigh. He put on the slipper she left there for him (she had quite a collection – they were still close friends with most of their school buddies, after all they went through, and they usually gathered at her place because was bigger and she had money to feed them all. When asked if she didn't think it was some sort of extortion, she just shrugged and told them she was glad to be the hostess and seeing everyone having a good time was her reward) and put his shoes where it belonged before going further inside the apartment.

He met her halfway and she tip toed a little to give him a kiss – he had grown much taller the past few years, his shoulders broadened and even though he had hard muscles, he was still lean, nothing like his father.

Kissing her back, he put an arm around her waist to bring her closer and she giggle between kisses and he smirked just a bit.

"Not that I am complaining, but why are you here?" She put her hands on his shoulders and her black eyes held a familiar sparkle of desire and it made his stomach flutter. It's been five years since they started to date, after all. "Our date was supposed to be tomorrow at lunch and then spend the day together."

"I heard you got injured so I decided to see you." He told her, simply and her smile widened.

"I'm fine. Just a scratch." She told him. "My mentor was the one making a fuss."

"What happened?" He asked while skillfully leading her to the couch and letting her put her weight on him without her noticing his move.

"Business as usual." She shrugged when they sat next to each other, his arm around her shoulder and he waited for her to snuggle against him as she usually did. "The Villain wasn't even that much of a challenge, but he threw a car towards the crowd and even though I managed to create a net and place it early in the fight just in case and to protect them, there was this little boy who slipped under. He reminded me of Midoriya, actually." She chuckled. "He had a Hero sticker book in his arms."

Even Shoto chuckle at that – they remembered hoe Midoriya was when he was younger and hadn't changed much, he was still excited about meeting new heroes and learning about Quirks.

"I managed to pull him away from danger, but one of the car's tire got loose and hit me on the thigh." She explained and Shoto opened his mouth to speak, but she was faster. "Nothing is broken, we went to the hospital. It's just going to be sore for a few days."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He looked at her for a few seconds and knew she was telling the truth so he nodded. Just in case, though, the used his quirk to make his hand cold and he placed over the bandage.

Momo gasped in surprise but then chuckled. "Thank you. You are very practical to have around."

Shoto snorted. "Please. You sat by my left side, knowing I would put my arm around you – as I usually do when we're alone – and leaving my right arm free to do exactly this when I learned what happened."

Momo laughed. "Where's the fun if you always read my intentions?"

"I just put two and two together." Todoroki told her. "You are too smart for your own good." He told her, proud of her.

"Yes. And don't forget it. You shouldn't have encouraged me so much at school, probably."

"And miss the result? Never." He leaned and kissed her.

**#**

**AN:** Hope you liked it! If you have any TodoMomo prompts, leave a review and if the muse is inspired, I'll write and update this! :D

02/16/2019 ~ **BonneyQ**


	2. Family

**AN:** This is based on **fracturedclarity**'s cute drawing of the Todoroki family! I hope you like it!

**#**

**Family**

**#**

Todoroki Momo arrived at the penthouse she lived with her daughter and husband and thought it was strange to have the place so silent. Usually Sachiko was a little ball of energy and she knew both of them were home because she had texted Shoto to get their little girl ready for Natsuo's youngest son's birthday party.

Silence and children were never a good sign.

She put the bags with the gifts for her nephew on the floor next to the door and went in the directions of the rooms, but stopped when she hears sounds coming from her daughter's bedroom.

She stopped by the door – which was white and had pink flower sticks that glowed in the dark on both sides – and when she looked through the small crack opened, her heart all but melted with the sight.

Shoto was sitting behind the little girl, hummed in agreement as she went off about something she learned at school, and he was combing her brown hair, one of the pigtails was already done, and he was finishing up the second one and as always, the streak of white hair on her fringe, was loose, as Sachiko preferred.

"…and _then_, daddy, Kyoko was mean to me and I pushed her and she fell on her butt." Sachi explained and Momo had to muffle a laugh. She wanted to witnessed that for as long as she could.

Shoto had to take the elastic from his mouth to use it to tie up her other pigtail and gently reprimanded their daughter: "That wasn't a nice thing to do, Sachiko. You need to apologize to Kyoko."

The little girl sighed as if the world was going to end with the thought of it and turned to stare at her father when she realized he was done with her hair. "_But daddy_…" She whined. "She said my hair was _weird_."

Nodding, Shoto crossed his arms over his chest. "And she wasn't right to tell you that, but you shouldn't have pushed her. Two wrongs doesn't make a right. What does Mama and I always say?" He raised an eyebrow, waiting for the girl's answer.

Sachiko sighed and mumbled: "We use our words."

"Exactly."

"You and Mama fight bad guys all the time." She pouted and Momo almost gave herself up with a laugh.

"_That's_ because Mama and I are Heroes and we are licensed to do that and we don't push people just because they make fun of our hair." He pointed at his own. "Many people made fun of me when I was growing up and I didn't push them." The little girl sighed in defeat. "You'll apologize tomorrow, Sachi. Deal?"

Sachi groaned in a childish manner but nodded. "Deal. She's lucky I didn't froze her feet."

Momo chose that moment to enter the room and the pair of turquoise eyes of her daughter widened in glee.

"Mama!" Sachiko got off the bed and ran towards her mother and Momo kneeled to hug the little girl, receiving a kiss in the cheek from the little one. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, darling." She smiled. "Are you all ready for your cousin's birthday?"

Sachi's excited nod made her hair jump a little. "Yes! Daddy did my hair, look how pretty I am."

She actually twirled and mentally Momo thanked her husband for choosing simple shorts and a pink shirt for their daughter – Sachiko liked to get into messes and the she always ruined her pretty dresses. Besides, children were supposed to just run around, playing, something Shoto always made sure to leave enough space on their daughter's schedule for some playtime.

"You look very pretty indeed!" Momo kissed Sachi's cheek. "Go to the bathroom before we leave." She instructed and the girl nodded. "Call if you need any help."

"Okay!" The little girl answered, running towards the bathroom and when Momo got up from the floor, her husband was just a few steps away, so she stepped closer, putting her arms around his torso and kissed his lips.

"You are getting very good at doing her hair." Momo told her husband.

Shoto snorted. "It's not that difficult, besides, I like it." He shrugged.

"I like to see you like this as well." Momo played with a button on his light blue shirt. "Taking care of her like that."

"She's our daughter, of course I'll take care of her." Shoto's eyes were soft and Momo smiled and kissed him again.

"Maybe we should have another one…" She teased him.

His eyes widened comically. "Really?"

Momo chuckled. "Sure. I want one if you are up to it. Maybe we'll get a boy this time."

"I wouldn't mind another girl." He shrugged.

"Is that a 'yes'?"

"That's a maybe." Shoto pulled her close and kissed her mouth. "We'll talk after the party."

"Ew, Mama and Daddy!" Sachi's voice ruined the moment. "No kissy faces!"

"Sure, sure." Momo nodded. "Alright, I'll just go put on some perfume and we'll leave. Sachi, find your shoes."

"We got it. It's by the door."

"Daddy, horsie!" Sachiko asked, excited and Shoto couldn't deny her, not those big blue eyes of her. "Please?"

"Hop on." Shoto kneeled and the little girl sat on his shoulders before he got up, making her giggle and grasp her hair as support. "Here we go."

Momo kissed her husband quickly and Sachiko rolled her eyes. "I'll be right out."

"Okay." Todoroki looked up to his daughter. "Hold on, Sachi."

The little girl giggled when Shoto had to maneuver himself to get out and not hit his daughter'w face on the wall and Momo smiled to herself, still not truly believing she was that lucky.

**#**

**AN:** I love Daddy!Shoto!

Thanks to: **TeaPlease1717****, ****introvertedlover2****, ****alightintheshadows**and **jFANGIRLd**, who reviewed! You are amazing.

Any other suggestions you can ask on my tumblr: it's also BonneyQ LOL

06/24/2019 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
